Hidden Truths
by ColdWinterLove
Summary: WARNING: *Spoilers hidden within story. If you haven't seem the movie then don't read.* What thoughts ran though Pitch Blacks head as he went to take over the world? What obsessions and needs pushed him into trying to destroy the Guardians in the first place? The Obsession of wanting to be known and the longing for a certain wild spirit.


What harmony we bring. Darkness and chaos. Oh, how I can remember the sweet white kisses of your frost as your drifting fakes of ice gently placed itself upon my dark brow. What wonderful bitter melodies we could play together. Bringing mankind down with a cold harsh strike. Those pathetic creatures didn't notice you for so long. You who did so much for them and their joy. I had always watched you. Watched you're beautiful skin glow within the moons rays. How your eyes seem to glisten more than the stars themselves. How you're beautiful lips spoke so longingly for companionship. For recognition. How the wind you commanded would cause your hand to slowly dance upon it's whispering songs of your loneliness. God how I wanted you embrace you. So beautiful, thin and talented. I longed to take you into my eternal darkness so only I could gaze upon you're splendor. How I wanted to corrupt your innocents. To devour your cold white body within my shadows. If I made the world more open to both you and I, If I could make them believe in us, them maybe I could have you within my grasp. Only one thing stood in my way. Those so called Guardians. Those disgusting ingrates were keeping me away from the one things I loved the most. You Jack. I had to get rid of them all somehow. That's when I figured out my plan to destroy those worthless pieces of shits once and for all.

Seeing you up lose for the first time in the tooth fairies home was pure bliss. You're very words sent shivers down my spine. Oh how hot I felt. Taking in every tiny syllable that escaped from those irresistible lips. It was hard for me to pull my attention away from you, but the others more useless beings were such an eye sore. I could see your eyes full of uncertainty. Those assholes who were accepted by every child in the world and never gave a damn about you till just recently where getting to you. Pulling you away like a huge tide in the ocean. Dragging you farther and farther from my grasp. I, the one who truly loved and understood you. I, who had admired you for ages upon ages. It made my resolve even more greater.

When I went after sandy, oh how wondrous you were. Aiding those who needed you. I had my nightmares watch you. I couldn't revile myself at the time. Not for my plan to work. Oh how it pained me to be so close to you, yet not being able to speak or touch you. You wanted to be whole. To be a complete being again. I of all people know that feeling. I hated to see you suffer such emotional trauma. I thought about how I would get you as my own. Watching you fight, how into intoxicating it was. I wanted you more and more every movement your body made. It was amazing to take sandy away from your life. I wanted them all gone! Those so called Guardians. Then you would have been mine, but you did everything to stop it! Seeing such wild uncontrolled power was beyond my greatest dreams. I felt like my clothes where getting a little too tight for comfort. I had to have you even more now.

Then when we met in my home, my realm. God I wanted you… I wanted to give you everything you ever longed for. You're memories. I wanted to make you happy. Make you only mine. I tried to make you see that you and I should be together. I wanted you to be abandoned by your so called new friends so you would fall into my dark desiring limbs and sleep forever within my presence, but you seemed as if my chances were fading so quickly. When I let you go, I could feel such a horrible pain in my chest. Could I not have you as my beloved after all? My dear pale phantom. My white rose. You were completely on their side. It enraged me. That's when I made up my mind. If I couldn't have you by your own choice, I would have to break you first.

After destroying that rodent, I followed you. Seeing you alone. Lost. Miserable. Blaming yourself on what happened to that rat with huge feet. This was my chance to try one last time. So I approached you. I didn't blame you for attacking me. Hell, I expected you to do so. I pulled you away from you're greatest gift for my own benefit. As we fight, god I felt bliss. I wish it could go on forever. Just the two of us like this for all eternity. At lest you would always be with me. Sadly, I wasn't done with my plan yet. As long as they had power, I knew I would never truly have you. So I did what was needed. Used Baby Tooth as a hostage and broke your staff. I abandoned you there. Drowning in your pain and guilt. I planned to return after everything was done. You'd be a lost tormented soul and I could offer you a chance to regain happiness by ruling the world together.

Things were going well. Quickly the children seemed to loose belief in everyone but me. Oh how glad I became. Watching and counting down the souls left that actually believed in such clowns. One left. One soul refused to let it go. I couldn't allow this. Not when I was so close to my goal. So, I went to personally end this. The child was with you of all people. Then the other Guardians showed up. You had to stand up to me. You had to make me lose. To destroy my chances of ever showing you my true feelings. Seeing it fading away, I ran. Even so you chased me. You couldn't let me go. Trapped by you all, all I could see was you Jack. I felt like I was going to cry, but I kept it inside. I became filled with fear. Not of the useless Guardians, but of the fact that you were so far from my reach. I could never touch you. I could never ravish you in my love. Never kiss you from head to toe. To touch your cool body. Never to become one. All my hopes and dreams were lost… all because of you. As I was dragged away, I was trapped within and endless nightmare. I was with you. Finally with you… yet you would turn and walk away. No matter how much I screamed. No matter how much I ran, you just kept getting farther and farther away. Then… nothing. I was the one who ended up broken. I lost everything but my undying feelings for you. There was only one thing left to go. Wait. Wait for the perfect time to try again...


End file.
